Living the Dream
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Tony and Ziva are stuck in an elevator. They try to deny it but when they overwelm each other, the results are pretty interesting. There is some McAbby in there also. Please review.


**Living the Dream **

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ziva shouted at Tony. He just shrugged and left Ziva to rant. "This is the fourth time I've been stuck in this elevator."

Tony watched her pace in the tiny space and didn't say anything. It was best not to mess with Ziva when she was this pissed off. It was a hot day since the bloody air conditioning was broken. Tony was in a white t-shirt and jeans. Ziva was wearing a very skimpy red tank top and her signature slacks. She looked hot, but when, Tony asked himself, did she not.

He told himself it wasn't a crush or anything close to it. He was allowed to think his partner was sexy without breaking rule # 12.

After about 20 minutes Ziva finally calmed down and sat next to Tony. His cell phone rand at that moment, it was Abby. "Tony, you're alive." She squealed. "We were betting down here that Ziva would have killed you by now."

"I alive, at least for now." Tony said glancing at Ziva.

"When are we going to get out of here." Ziva said interrupting the conversation. They'd already been stuck in there for the better part of an hour.

"You've got a couple of hours before someone can come and fix it." Abby said sadly. Tony groaned. He would at least admit to himself that he wouldn't last _that_ long.

"Bye." They both said and Tony sighed. This was going to be the longest couple of hours in his life. "We're going to be stuck here all night Ziva."

Ziva groaned, the space was too small and Tony's scent was way too hot. She'd be lucky if she could last another hour without something going very wrong.

"So." Ziva said.

"So." Tony replied.

They had never had a problem with communication before, but now they were both awkward. They wanted each other too much and were both too stubborn to admit it. It was quiet for a long time and Ziva started to drift. It had been a long day and Ziva was getting a little to comfortable.

A tidbit of a song that had been in her head all day started her dream of hot flashes.

I Want You To Want Me

Tony was on top of her, his hands all over her body. His mouth going back and forth between her lips and her breasts. His erection told her just how much he wanted her.

I Need You To Need Me

Both their moans entangled when she grabbed his very heavy erection. He pulled her up to his lips and she was too aroused to hear him say, "I need you."

I'm Begging You To Beg Me

She screamed as he was deliciously torturing her with his tongue, it knew so many tricks. "Tony. Oh God. Get inside of me now." She begged. And when he did, she screamed again.

Tony watched Ziva as she slept. He could tell by the way she was moaning, she was having a sexual dream. Her head had fallen on his shoulder as she fell asleep, and he didn't want her to move. As he finally drifted to sleep he had some pretty sexual dreams himself, and they were all about Ziva. His were too naughty and outrageous to even be put in writing.

They both woke with a start as they felt the elevator start to move. It was an interesting position they were in. Ziva was on top of Tony, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waste bringing on crotch to crotch contact. His lips were at her neck and his shirt was off; he vaguely remembered removing it in his dream. But other than that they were fully clothed. They looked at each other reading each other's mind.

Tony said, "Do it." And Ziva immediately hit the emergency stop and climbed back on top of Tony. And needless to say they were…um…. Living the dream.

Downstairs McGee handed a smug Abby forty dollars as they watched Ziva and Tony knowingly.

"This is better than cable." McGee said in a laughing voice.

"You'd think the people in this building would learn that there is a video camera in the elevator. I mean really, Palmer and Lee, Jenny and Gibbs…" Abby was about to name more names when McGee cut her off.

"You and me." He said lifting his eyebrows.

Abby smiled and said to McGee, "We promised never to talk about that again. " He smiled back at her before she jumped at him and before you knew it they were doing some serious battle of the tongue.


End file.
